rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zathronas/Analysis by an author: Prediction. Season 1 volume 2
Hello And welcome once again to author analysis. Before I start let me clarify the purpose of these blogs. I've had a lot of comments that what I'm doing now is not analysis. So let me explain. This is the RESULTS of my analysis, the 28 previous blogs that were analysis are used to do these predictions. So If I say that there will be a confrontation between Weiss and her father ( and I will) I will not explain why I think this. You just have to go see my Weiss analysis. If I predict something that is not in my analysis then I will explain. Hope this helps! Now on to the predictions! MAIN ARCS OF THE VOLUME In this volume, the main arc will be the festival and the competition. CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT This volume will have major character development. We will learn in the first few episodes about Summer Rose and what is exactly the blood relationship between Yang and Ruby this is important to know before the competition as Ruby's mother is well known. During the competition we will meet Ruby's and Yang's father as well as Qrow. Weiss father will be there and will cause some problems. Her father hates faunus which will cause an argument between him and Weiss when a fight almost break out with Blake. Speaking of Blake, her character development will come close to the end of the tournament when she finds Adam in the shadows with a team of white fang ready to steal dust at the festival. She will be accused of aiding and abetting the terrorist group when she save Adam from getting killed. Her accuser will be Weiss father. With the help of her teammates Blake will stop the robbery and clear her name.Weiss life will be saved by Blake to the grudging respect of her father. We will learn also that Ren is part of a monk order and has to stay celibate all his life.... Joking! Joking! THE TOURNAMENT The supporting cast will have their time to shine too. Jaune will go further in the tournament than anyone suspect but will be beaten just before the finals. Pyrrha will be the star of the event until she gets beaten by Penny. None of RWBY will be in the finals as they have their own arc previously mentionned. The finals will be Penny against a new character we haven't met that will tear through the tournament and seriously injure Sun. It will be a hell of a final but the mysterious character will win in the end and Penny's battle damage will show her as an android. The shock of the tournament will be at the beginning when the new character simply drills Nora as if she wasn't there and win easily. At the end of the volume we will see that this character is allied with Cinder. BEACON Class will continue as usual. We will learn about the last war with the grimm. This will be when Summer's sacrifice will be mentionned much to the embarrassment of Ruby who didn't want it to be public knowledge. Ozpin will continue his investigations and we will have hints of a destiny for Ruby when Qrow and him talk. Glynda will be a referee in the tournament. When Sun gets hurt she will stop the new character without difficulty and show what a badass she can be. ANTAGONIST Not much will be learned about the darkness in this volume. There will be some fights with the grimm but nothing serious yet. Cinder will still be behind the curtain for our character. She may get involved in the dust heist with Adam but I don't think so. Roman will be there thought supervising it. We wil finally see RWBY combat together and it will be against Roman, Adam and the white fang! CLIFFHANGER OF THE VOLUME We will learn that maybe Cinder's plan may not be nefarious as she will explain that she has been gathering dust to prepare for something big coming... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts